Juggernaut
The''' Juggernaut', often called the '''Mobile Assault Unit', the Assault Unit, or just the M.A.U., is an advanced Powered Suit designed for heavy military combat developed by Unity Industries. It's a weapon that was created in Academy City and is designed for the use of the Academy City Military in the case of a terrorist invasion during Code Red situations and other terrorist attacks. Overview The Juggernaut is a weapon that was part of a program during the development of Powered Suits by Unity Industries. During the project, the company saught to create a powered suit that was to be useful for the Academy City Military and would show off the advanced combat abilities by pilots as a result of scientific research and programs from other powered suits. Following its development, the creation focused on designing a powered suit that was faster, more agile, more mobile, and as strong as an armored convoy and the mech was developed as part of the tenth section of the type weapons that were developed by the industry. Background The Juggernaut was in development throughout the late 20th and early 21st Centuries. By 2004, a prototype was produced and it performed rather well despite there being a few set backs. Development and research had continued and only advanced as the Powered Suits were being created and knowledge and data from powered suits was used in the creation of the Juggernaut. A decade after the prototype was created, it was finally finished and managed to meet all expectations and was eventually mass produced for the Academy City military. Due to its military capacity and its weapons, it was used by reserve forces for in the event that a terrorist attack or invasion were to ever occur and was rarely used in cases of normal criminal activity unless it was breaking a drug operation or a black market dealing. Chronology Black Hand Arc During Operation Black Hand where GROUP had broke into a facility that housed weapons and other technology that was used by Anti-Skill, the facility alarm had gone off and military operatives were informed that Anti-Skill members were killed and that weapons were being stolen. Fearing that it was secretly members of the Luminous Path trying to arm the group, a small group of Juggernauts were deployed to capture or take down the GROUP operatives. Just right after GROUP had finally located whant they were looking for, Project Black Hand, they were ambushed by a small trio of Juggernauts who demanded that they surrender but began to fire upon them after they refused to. Motoharu and Accelerator fled while the Juggernauts chased after them. Knowing that if they didn't destroy the units that their identities would be revealed and they'd be arrested, Accelerator looked for a way to take down and destroy the units before they could report their identities to Anti-Skill. At first, it was useless as the Juggernauts were immune from many of Accelerator's basic attacks but, it all changed when he began knocking down facility roofs on them and eventually had no choice but to bring down the entire facility on themselves and escape quickly if they were escape alive and destroy the Juggernauts which they were able to do, barely. Luminous Path Arc At the outbreak of fall when the weather fell cool on Academy City, it was eventually revealed that a military facility housing Juggernauts and other tanks had been ransacked and all of the vehicles were gone. It would eventually be revealed that the Luminous Path had done so and the Academy City Military was put on high alert fearing what would happen now that their weapons have been stolen and were in the hands of terrorists. Accelerator was sent in to find out where the weapons were at while he was being followed by Touma and Misaka who were also looking for the Luminous Path base as a member of Judgment had been reported to kidnapped as well with the path emblem being found at the scene of the crime. In secret, the tanks and Juggernauts were brought back to a Luminous Path base deep below their actual headquarters where they were being remodeled and painted over with their signature gold color scheme in preparation for their uprising. Academy City Uprising Arc During the Academy City Uprising, the Luminous Path forces lead by Draven Hendricks had used stolen Juggernauts against Anti-Skill and other Academy City defense forces. Due to the use of Juggernauts, the Luminous Path was able to briefly overrun and force Academy City troops to fall back and set up defensive positions in the administrative zones around the city. Academy City Juggernauts had also been used and were able to hold the time until reinforcements could arrive. Once they did, Academy City Juggernauts marched forward and decimated the Luminous Path fighters whose forces collapsed shortly after and any survivng Juggernaut they stole was taken back into Academt CIty custody. Armaments Armor and Weapons The Juggernaut is covered with large platings of heavy armor that is capable of resisting numerous explosives and small-arm fire and can withstand intense heat, large fires, and chemical weapons. Its armor is the same that's used for modern Academy City tanks but it's enhanced to withstand more damage to the point where it can withstand an RPG attack. Its priamry weapon is its large assault rifle that has the capacity to wipe out a convoy of tanks and can shoot down enemy aircraft such as gunships. Other weapons include a machine gun in the mid-torso that can be used to engage either a small group of enemies or a large group in close-quarters combat. Another weapon is thw tow cabels which are used to have the M.A.U. climb up surfaces like buildings and hills that can also take down enemy vehicles and cannons. Other Resources In addition to its large selection of weaponry, the Juggernaut is also equipped with other state of the art military technology. The unit has a radar system with a long range and can detect both friendly and emey units alike on a battlefield area the size of an entire city. It also has a homming beacon on the top of the head of the unit that can be used to call in for reinforcements, air support, help, or even lure in enemies for an ambush. The Juggernaut is notably fast and is has a set of wheels at its feet to help it maintain its fast speed and the hatch that contains the two pilots can be used to eject them if the unit takes too much damage and/or is on the verge of destruction. Variants Commander Variant A Commander Juggernaut Unit is an Juggernaut that is used by field commanders and other military officers that lead other Juggernauts into battle. Their appearance is the same to their regular counter-parts with the onyl exception being the red shoulder markings that the unit has to distinguish itself from the rest of the squad. The commander variants also had two metal swords attatched to the lower section of the arms for close-quarters fighting unlike the standard normal variants and showed off the skill of the most professional military members. Luminous Path Variant The Luminous Path version of the Juggernaut isn't too far off from the original. The most distinguishing feature is that the dark blue armor is painted over with a gold color scheme which the signature marking of the Luminous Path. Most of the systems remain the same with a few exceptions mainly being the radar and communication system so that Academy City Military officers and officials can't track the Juggernauts and trace them back to the Luminous Path. Unmanned Variant The Unmanned variant, also known simply as the drone variant, is an unmanned version of a Juggernaut where it's a drone that acts on its own and recieves orders from central command. It's primarily tasked with defensive positions and its primarily based on construction sites and/or large facilities for scientific/military research. They're most notable by their yellow line markings all over their body and a large robotic looking head that acts as the main brain and functioning system of the unit. Other Variants After the Academy City Uprising, the Juggernauts had shocked the world and Academy City had risen on the world stage. As a result, many countries began to try to go out and purchase Juggernauts for their own militaries as well with the United States and the European Union being the biggest buyers of Juggernauts. The EU version of the Juggernaut is the same to that of its Academy City counter-part with a different color scheme in the middle of the Juggernaut and the word 'EURO' enscribed on the right shoulder. Gallery Sutherland - Interface.png|Juggernaut cockpit Sutherland Drone.jpg|Unmanned drone Juggernaut Purist Faction - Sutherland.png|CommanderJuggernaut Variant Sutherland - Japanese Resistance Colors.png|Luminous Path Juggernauts Sutherland locked.jpg|European Union Juggernaut Category:Academy City Technology Category:Science Side Weaponry